


The Skies Are Black With Lead-Filled Rain

by LahraTeigh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After Billy and Steve got into that fight in S2, Alpha Joyce Byers, Alpha Lucas Sinclair, Alpha Mike Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dustin Henderson, Beta Maxine “Max” Mayfield, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hurt Steve Harrington, Motherly Joyce Byers, Motherly Steve Harrington, Omega Eleven|Jane Hopper, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Will Byers, Other, Steve is such a Mum/Mom, omega drop, omegadrop, platonic scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: An Omega drop: When an Omega is in an extremely emotional or stressful situation, they can ‘drop’, this means  their minds become clouded, and they are unable to think or do things for themselves. They need members of their Pack or Family (people they love and trust) to ‘bring’ them back.———————Steve didn’t expect to drop, he also didn’t expect to have a Pack, or for them to bring him back.





	The Skies Are Black With Lead-Filled Rain

“Cmon, Steve. You’re alright. That’s the way. Good job.” 

Steve’s eyes and head cleared. He looked at the women in front of him, her eyes full of worry. 

“You dropped.” She said, frowning. 

Steve tried to remember what had happened. 

Ahh, that’s right. Billy. 

Billy fucking happened. 

“Do you need help?” Joyce asked, helping the Omega to sit up. 

Steve shook his head hesitantly.  
“No. It’s fine.” He mumbled, trying to cover his face with his hair. 

Joyce gently grabbed his cheeks, turning his face so he was looking her in the eyes.

She frowned.  
“Oh, Steve.” She said with a sad smile. 

He whined, pulling away from her grip.

The Omega’s eyes trailed to the small Beta who was standing behind her.

Steve blinked back the tears as he thought of what could have happened to the kids.

How it would have been his fault if they were injured... wait...one of his pups were injured. 

His eyes shifted around the room till they landed on Lucas. The Alpha was frowning at the situation, but otherwise seemed okay. 

Steve whined again, watching as Lucas’ attention snapped towards him. 

“I’m fine, Steve. We’re all okay.” The young Alpha said.

Steve looked to each of the kids.

Joyce stood up from where she was kneeling in front of him. 

“I’ll be back in a moment.” As she left the room, Dustin took her spot. 

Steve rubbed his face against Dustin’s.

The Beta sighed, but didn’t say anything. He was used to Steve’s motherly side, (tho it was overbearing at times.)

Mike, Max and Lucas sniggered. 

Dustin stuck his middle finger up at them. 

“There. That’s better.” Steve mumbled. The Beta smelt like him. 

El and Will smiled fondly, understanding how Steve felt. The need for comfort and for Pack to smell like each other. 

Dustin sighed, putting his cap back on his head.  
“Thanks, Steve.” 

Steve looked to Lucas. He didn’t say anything, just stared.

The young Alpha tried to ignore the Omega’s intense gaze... but failed. 

He was soon pulled into strong, yet gentle arms.

He relaxed, but grumbled disgustingly as Steve started to lick his hair. (It’s an Omega comfort thing) 

Joyce walked into the room and smiled.  
“Two down, four to go.” She teased, earning a groan from the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ST fic... sorry for the OOC  
> I just love motherly Steve


End file.
